neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sulaco (spaceship)
The U.S.S. ''Sulaco'' is a fictional spaceship and important setting in the film Aliens. It also appears briefly in the opening scene of Alien 3, and will appear in the upcoming Aliens: Colonial Marines video game that takes place shortly after the events of Alien 3. Etymology The Sulaco is named after a fictional town in Joseph Conrad's novel Nostromo"Is this Going to be Another Bug-Hunt?": S–F Tradition Versus Biology-as-destiny in James Cameron's Aliens - Blackmore, Tim; The Journal of Popular Culture, Volume 29 Issue 4 Page 211-226, Spring 1996 (the name of the ship from the original Alien), and a number of other names in the franchise are based on Conrad's work as well. Some social sciences research into the Alien franchise's symbology has considered it significant that Sulaco in Conrad's Nostromo is the home of the white owners of the silver mine figuring in the book, while the Sulaco in Aliens transports soldiers to investigate unknown troubles at a corporate outpost of Weyland Yutani and to protect the investment - drawing parallels between the 'corporate' owners in Conrad's work and the shadowy business entity forming a central part of the Aliens franchise.Gospel Images in Fiction and Film: On Reversing the Hermeneutical (excerpt via Google Books) - Kreitzer, Larry J.; Continuum International Publishing Group, 2002, Page 76 Depiction The ''Sulaco is a Conestoga-class starship that transports United States Colonial Marines to investigate the loss of communication with a colony on LV-426 in the Aliens movie. While carrying only a small complement in the movie, and only two dropships, it is noted in other reference material that as a troop carrier, the Sulaco could carry up to 20,000 tons of cargo, with up to eight UD4L Cheyenne dropships and has sufficient life support capabilities for 90 crew and passengers (with up to 2,000 possible in hibernation for short term trips). After encountering aliens in the colony, only Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver), a colonist named Newt (Carrie Henn), a Marine Dwayne Hicks (Michael Biehn), and the android Bishop (Lance Henriksen) manage to return to the ship. They also accidentally carry along an alien queen, which Ripley ejects into space during the movie's final battle before the survivors enter cryogenic sleep. In Alien 3, a fire aboard the Sulaco leads to the survivors' cryogenic sleep tubes being launched from the ship, with its further fate unknown. The Sulaco will be a setting for the upcoming video game Aliens: Colonial Marines. Production Syd Mead, a principal conceptual designer on Aliens, first designed the Sulaco as a massive sphere, a "heavily armed cargo ship, outfitted to transport material". James Cameron was not satisfied, as having a spherical model move past the lens would have required variable focus; he produced a quick sketch of the style of ship he imagined and noted that he was imagining something like a "a forest of antennae entering the frame, followed by the enormous bulk of the SULACO". While some claim that the basic shape was based on a submarine,Alien[s] (from the 'starshipmodeler.com' website. Accessed 2008-05-20.) the design has most often been described as a 'gun in space' due to the elongated form resembling the pulse rifles used in the movie - with Syd Mead agreeing that (in addition to Cameron's preferences) this was one of the reasons for the switch from the spherical form.Syd Mead's "Sulaco" ship from Aliens just a big gun (from Boing Boing website. Accessed 2008-05-18.) Other film analysts have remarked on how the opening shot of the ship as something sinister and weaponlike presages Ripley's transformation during the movie into a warrior figure, akin to the hardened Marines the Sulaco already carries.Alien Woman: The Making of Lt. Ellen Ripley (excerpt via Google Books) - Ximena Gallardo C. & Smith, C. Jason; Continuum International Publishing Group, 2004, Page 84-85 The opening shot of the ship travelling through space has also been called 'fetishistic' and 'shark-like', "an image of brutal strength and ingenious efficiency" - while the rigid, mechanic, militarized interior of the ''Sulaco (designed by Ron Cobb) is contrasted to the somewhat more organic and friendly interior of the Nostromo in the first movie (also designed by Ron Cobb).Alien to The Matrix: Reading Science Fiction Film (excerpt via Google Books) - Kaveney, Roz; I.B. Tauris, 2005, Page 159 Other sources have also noted the homage the initial scenes pay to the opening tour through the ''Nostromo in Alien.Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorized Guide to the Alien and Predator Movies - McIntree, David; Telos Publishing, 2005 Mead has denied rumors in the fan community that actual scientific research had been done into how a futuristic spaceship might work. As an example, he noted that the idea for the early spherical design had nothing to do with creating centrifugal gravity, as such problems were for storyline purposes assumed to have already been solved by science.Interview with Syd Mead, Conceptual Designer, Aliens (Hicks Sunday for 'alienexperience.com', 31 December 2006) Critical response Color and lighting Several movie academics have remarked on the color and lighting symbology in the Alien franchise, which often offsets white, strongly lighted environments (spaceships, corporate offices) against darker, dirtier, 'corrupted' settings (derelict alien ships, abandoned industrial facilities). These black touches contrast, or even attempt to take over, the purity of the white elements.Alien and the Monstrous-Feminine - Creed, Barbara; from Alien Zone: Cultural Theory and Contemporary Science Fiction Cinema, Editor Kuhn, Annette; Verso, 1990, Page 129 Others have agreed with this interpretation, and pointed to the Sulaco with its "sterilized, white interior" as representing this element in the second film of the franchise.Ripley and Alien - Ortigo, Kile M. in "I’m a Stranger Here Myself": Forced Individuation in Alien Resurrection, Department of Psychology, Emory University, Georgia, United States. Accessed 2008-05-20. "Holy place" symbolism Academics analyzing the role of the Ripley character in the Aliens franchise have also remarked on the symbolism of the opening scene of Alien 3, set in the Sulaco's cryo chamber. Ripley is compared with an incorrupt Catholic saint preserved in a glass coffin (akin to Saint Bernadette of Lourdes, both in her lying in state in the cryotube as well as for her 'incorrupt body' which has twice survived being almost infested with the Alien). Accompanied by the Agnus Dei of the Ordinary Mass playing in the background of the opening, it is argued that the Sulaco has been transformed "into a holy site where the iconic bodies of a fetishistic religion lie in state" - setting the scene for a lone facehugger attacking its victim (corrupting it) and also causing the emergency system to evacuate the cryotubes into space, to plunge down to Fiorina "Fury" 161 (representing the Fall from Grace).Alien Woman: The Making of Lt. Ellen Ripley (excerpt via Google Books) - Ximena Gallardo C. & Smith, C. Jason; Continuum International Publishing Group, 2004, Page 122-123 Merchandising ;Video games The upcoming videogame ''Aliens: Colonial Marines is to begin by featuring the now-abandoned Sulaco being investigated by a Colonial Marine search-and-rescue team set shortly after the events of Alien 3.Interview: A xenomorph may be involved (interview on 'computerandvideogames.com' with Mike Gallo, producer on Aliens: Colonial Marines. 30 April 2008.) The investigating marines find that the ship has been boarded by scavengers and infested by aliens.Aliens: Colonial Marines (PS2) (Preview) (from the GameSpy website. Accessed 2008-05-20.)Article in Game Informer, March 2008, Issue 79, Page 3 Gearbox Software meticulously created the entire spaceship room-by-room.Article in Game Informer, March 2008, Issue 79, Page 47 ;Scale modelling The ship has also been built as a scale model by enthusiasts, toy company Aoshima Bunka Kyozai, and model maker Halcyon,Sulaco from "Aliens" (1986) (from 'fantastic-plastic.com' website. Accessed 2008-15-18.)Aliens USS Sulaco 1/2400 Scale Model Kit (from 'starstore.com' website. Accessed 2008-05-18.)1/2400 Aliens USS Sulaco Model Kit (from 'bigbadtoystore.com' website. Accessed 2008-05-18.) with some more detailed versions also produced by small-series/individual commission modelling companies."Aliens" Sulaco (from 'smallartworks.ca' website. Accessed 2008-05-18.) References Category:Alien (franchise) Category:Fictional spacecraft cs:Sulaco ru:Сулако uk:Сулако